Long lost friend
by Drowninginfeels
Summary: It's been years since Adam was rescued from Hell and he's been living a pretty normal life but with forgotten memories of his rescuer locked in a chest somewhere deep in his mind.


Mumbling could be heard from a simple someone, a normal person one might say. A person just looking for a good book to get but this person wasn't just a normal someone he was the boy who was trapped in hell and rescued. Years later, in a bookstore, mumbling to himself. 

Fingers trailing the spine of books, eyes glancing through titles. "There aren't _any_ good books nowadays" He muttered in disgust as he placed back a book entitled 50 Shades of Grey.

He continued through the rows of books for probably hours when someone on his left said in a soft tone as he handed a book to him "Maybe you should try this…" Adam looked at the cover and flipped through the book while muttering to himself "Lord of the Rings…sounds interesting…"

He looked at the person who handed him the book and gave a half smile. "Hey, thanks dude…How did you know?" The shorter male turned slightly red at the comment and said shyly "Ah…I just saw you having trouble and thought I should help…" He motioned to the book and continued "And…I read that series already and I loved it so I thought maybe you'll like it too…" Adam looked at him curiously. Something about him just seemed so familiar. Like he's met him before. "Well…I guess I should go…Thanks…" He eyes him once more before walking away and paying for the book. Needless to say he didn't notice the desperate, sad pair of eyes on him as he walked out.

He was just walking outside shops, mind wandering as he looks inside shops. He takes out his Smartphone as fingers start tapping across the screen.

He almost drops his Smartphone when someone calls his name unexpectedly from behind. He looks around and sees the guy who recommended the book for him running towards him.

"Adam! Adam, wait!" He freezes at that moment. The shorter male stops in front of him panting. He waits till he regain his breathe before stepping back and asking in a hard tone "How do you know my name?" The shorter male looked at him in shock but didn't reply. Adam lost his patience and said again in a sterner voice "Answer me. Now. How do you know my name." This time the other replied. He stuttered and replied in a scared, desperate voice "A-Adam…D-don't you r-remember m-me…?" He was ready to run or walk away but the look he gave he looked as if he was about to cry. He took a step back. "Who are you? I've never met you in my life." That was a lie. He knew he saw him somewhere but he just couldn't grasp who it was.

This time the other male took a deep breathe and exhaled shakily then replied in a hurt voice as if what he said had stung. "A-adam…? Do you remember what happened after hell? Do you remember who took you in and cared for you…?" Adam stumbled back a bit like someone had just slapped him. Suddenly memories flooded his mind. A once locked chest finally unlocked.

Waking up in the middle of the night only to be held by a pair of comforting arms hugging him while whispering nonsense in his ear to calm him down. Having breakdowns only to be held protectively. Throwing things and harming in anger only to be said sorry to even though it was his fault. Waking up only to notice them snuggled warmly in bed. Seeing the wings for the first time and having to touch them. Then the goodbye.

It hurt so badly. He returned from his trance with tears already running down his face. He saw a face peering at him worriedly. At that moment he didn't care about anything in the world only the angel standing in front of him. He hugged him tightly not letting him go as the tears flowed freely now. The hug startled the angel but he calmed down as he whispered into his ear. "C'mon…Let's go somewhere else…" And he brought them to the apartment Adam was staying at.

The next morning Adam woke up only to realize he was snuggled into someone's side on his bed. He jolted awake only to be greeted by a pair of sparkling soft eyes and a friendly cheerful 'Good Morning'. He was confused and wanted to call the cops when realizing it was his angel. **His** angel…His angel was back…and he's not leaving…

And that was said true… _His _angel was not leaving…not ever again…


End file.
